


Grey 17 is Missing

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret has a small problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey 17 is Missing

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Grey 17 is Missing  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: G  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: For whitestar2's Babylon 5 title challenge. Pick a Babylon 5 episode title. Write a 500 word (on the nose) ficlet to that title in the West Wing fandom.  
> THANKS: To the long-suffering Rhonda for editing and support.  
> Written 2003.

"Margaret." He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he tried to make sense of the material in front of him.

"Yes, Leo."

He held the report up. "Why am I reading this?"

Margaret approached to read the title. "You asked about it last week."

"What possible interest would I have in the theft of research animals?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just do what you ask."

"Since when? You usually interrogate me." He turned to a highlighted passage. "The emphasis is on what charges persons receiving stolen research animals could face." He knew that expression of hers too well and it was usually a reason to worry. "Why do you want this information?"

She had the sense to realise the gig was up. "Because of Bruno."

"Since when has Bruno been involved with animal liberationists?"

"Bruno's a rat."

"I know he rubbed people the wrong way, but he did help get the President re-elected."

Margaret released a long-suffering sigh. "A lab rat. His official name is Grey 17, but I didn't want him reminded of that place, so I renamed him Bruno."

"You have a stolen lab rat?"

"Sssshhh!" She glanced around the room before leaning across the desk and whispering, "I'm not sure. The person who gave him to me said he was being retired and needed a new home, but I read about a break-in at a research lab in Virginia. A large number of rats went missing."

"Where did you get this rat? In a bar?"

The look on Margaret's face answered the question.

Leo took off his glasses. "Where's the rat now?" Margaret squirmed. "He's at your apartment, isn't he?"

"He's there when I'm there." She wouldn't look directly at him.

"And when you're at work?"

Margaret backed away from the desk and pointed to the door. "I have to finish that memo to--"

"You brought a rat into the White House?" Leo spluttered.

"He wouldn't eat when he was alone all day and he's really quiet."

Leo stood and shepherded Margaret out into her office. "Show me."

Margaret sat down and reached under her desk, pulling out a shoebox. "Talk quietly so you don't scare him."

"Margaret." Leo pointed at the corner of the box. "Why is there a hole?"

She gasped and pulled the lid off. Sure enough, no Bruno.

"What are we going to do?"

Leo wondered how it had become 'we'. "I guess I call Ron Butterfield and tell him to stop any rats named Bruno from trying to enter the Oval Office."

***

Will stopped in her doorway, hands clenched. The woman had gone too far this time. "CJ."

She looked up, her poker face already in place. But he wasn't buying it for a moment.

"What can I do for you, Will?"

Suck it up, man -- you can do it. She's sitting down, right now you're taller. She doesn't intimidate you. What more can she do to you?

"Does the rat have a name? Hope he likes olives!"


End file.
